museafandomcom-20200215-history
Fetchling
Category:Races Descended from humans trapped on the Shadow Plane, fetchlings are creatures of darkness and light intertwined. Generations of contact with that strange plane and its denizens have made fetchlings a race apart from humanity. While fetchlings acknowledge their origins, they exhibit little physical or cultural resemblance to their ancestors on the Material Plane, and are often insulted when compared to humans. Some members of the race also take offense at the name fetchling, as it was given to them by humans who saw them as little more than fetchers of rare materials from the Shadow Plane. Most fetchlings instead prefer to be called kayal, a word borrowed from Aklo that roughly translates to “shadow people” or “dusk dwellers.” Infused with the essence of the Shadow Plane and possessing human blood commingled with that of the Shadow Plane’s natives, fetchlings have developed traits and abilities that complement their native plane’s bleak and colorless terrain. Though most fetchlings treat the Shadow Plane as home, they often trade and deal with creatures of the Material Plane. Some fetchlings go so far as to create enclaves on the Material Plane in order to establish alliances and trade routes in areas where the boundary between the two planes is less distinct. These fetchlings often serve as merchants, middlemen, and guides for races on both sides of the planar boundary. Physical description Superficially, fetchlings resemble unnaturally lithe—bordering on fragile—humans. Their adopted home has drained their skin and hair of bright colors. Their complexion ranges from stark white to deep black, and includes all the various shades of gray between those two extremes. Their eyes are pupilless and pronounced, and they typically glow a luminescent shade of yellow or greenish yellow, though rare individuals possess blue-green eyes. While their hair tends to be stark white or pale gray, many fetchlings dye their hair black. Some members of higher station or those who dwell on the Material Plane dye their hair with more striking colors, often favoring deep shades of violet, blue, and crimson. Society: Fetchlings are adaptable creatures, and as such display no singular preference for moral philosophy or the rule of law. Most mimic the cultural norms and governmental structures of those they live near or the creatures they serve. While fetchlings are arguably the most populous race on the Shadow Plane, they rarely rule over their own kind; most serve as vassals or subjects to the great umbral dragons of their homeland, or the bizarre nihiloi who dwell in the deeper darkness. Above all, fetchlings are survivors. Their tenacity, versatility, and devious pragmatism have helped them survive the harsh environs of the Shadow Planeand plots of the powerful creatures dwelling within it. On the Material Plane, especially if unable to return to their home plane at will, fetchlings tend to cluster in small, insular communities of their own kind, mimicking the cultural norms and political structures of those they trade with. Relations Because of their shared ancestry, fetchlings interact most easily with humans, though they also find kinship with gnomes and other races that were cut off from their home planes or are not native to the Material Plane. Their pragmatism and adaptable nature put them at odds with warlike or destructive races, and when they do have to deal with orcs, goblinoids, or other savage cultures, fetchlings will often play the part of the fawning sycophant, a tactic learned from serving umbral dragons and one they see as key to their race’s survival. Strangely, their relationship with dwarves and elves are rather strained. Dwarves find fetchlings duplicitous and creepy, while the tension with elves is so subtle and inexplicable that both races find it difficult to explain. Alignment and religion Fetchlings—especially those living outside the Shadow Plane—worship a wide variety of gods. A small number of evil fetchlings worship demon lords of darkness and lust. Adventurers The Shadow Plane’s ever-present hazards pose great danger to fetchling adventurers, but also great opportunity. Because of their servile status on their home plane, however, most fetchlings prefer to adventure on the Material Plane, which often offers more freedom and trading opportunities between the two planes. Fetchlings make excellent ninjas, oracles, rangers, rogues, and summoners. Names * Male Names: Arim, Drosil, Jegan, Somar, Yetar, Zoka. * Female Names: Acera, Amelisce, Inva, Renza, Zaitherin. Traits Standard racial rraits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Fetchlings are quick and forceful, but often strange and easily distracted by errant thoughts.They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Wisdom. * Type: Fetchlings are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Fetchlings are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Fetchlings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Fetchlings begin play speaking Common and Fetchling. Fetchlings with a high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Aquan, Auran, Draconic, D’ziriak (understanding only, cannot speak), Ignan, Terran, and any regional tongue. See the languages page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Darkvision: Fetchlings can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low-Light Vision: In addition to their ability to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft, fetchlings have low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Shadow Blending (Su): Attacks against a fetchling in dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of the normal 20% miss chance. This ability does not grant total concealment; it just increases the miss chance. * Shadowy Resistance: Fetchlings have cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. * Skilled: Fetchlings have a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) and Stealth checks. * Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): A fetchling can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-self disguise self] once per day as a spell-like ability. They can assume the form of any humanoid creature. When a fetchling reaches 9th level in any combination of classes, they gain [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shadow-walk shadow walk] (self only) usable once per day as a spell-like ability. When a fetchling reaches 13th level in any combination of classes, they gain [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/plane-shift plane shift] (self only, to the Shadow Plane or the Material Plane only) usable once per day as a spell-like ability. For these abilities, a fetchling’s caster level is equal to their total Hit Dice. Alternate Racial Traits * Bound to Here: Some fetchlings are from families that have fearfully avoided the Shadow Plane, living on the Material Plane for generations. As a result, these fetchlings are closely tied to the Material Plane. Fetchlings with this racial trait count as outsiders with the native subtype and humanoids with the human subtype for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. They can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks from the skilled racial trait, and alters the native outsider racial trait. * Boundary Walker: Some fetchlings deftly navigate between the worlds of shadow and light. A fetchling with this racial trait gains spell resistance equal to 5 + his character level against spells and spell-like abilities with the light or shadow descriptors, as well as spells and spell-like abilities of the illusion (shadow) subschool. This racial trait replaces the shadow blending and shadowy resistance racial traits. * Deep Shadow Explorer: Fetchlings who widely explore the Shadow Plane learn to confront fearsome things best left undescribed. Fetchlings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on all saves against fear effects. This racial trait replaces the skilled racial trait. * Emissary Rare: Fetchlings excel in the role of emissary between the Shadow Plane and the Material Plane. Once per day, such a fetchling can roll twice when making a Bluff or Diplomacy check and take the better roll. This racial trait replaces shadow blending. * Gloom Shimmer: Some fetchlings can manipulate shadowy energy in order to displace their location instead of transporting between shadows. Upon reaching 9th level, instead of gaining [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shadow-walk shadow walk] as a spell-like ability, these fetchlings gain [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/displacement displacement] as a spell-like ability usable twice per day. For this ability, a fetchling’s caster level is equal to their total Hit Dice. This racial trait modifies the spell-like ability racial trait. * Recluse: Some fetchlings learn how to deflect unwanted attention. Fetchlings with this racial trait can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sanctuary sanctuary] once per day as a spell-like ability. When such a fetchling reaches 9th level in any combination of classes, he gains [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/n/nondetection nondetection] (self only) as a spell-like ability usable once per day, and at 13th level, he gains veil (self only) usable once per day. A fetchling’s caster level is equal to his total Hit Dice. This racial trait modifies the fetchling’s spell-like abilities racial trait. * Shadow Agent: Families of fetchlings make their livings serving as agents, diplomats, and spies mediating between humans and the powers of the Plane of Shadow. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Shadow Magic: Fetchlings who spend their time studying the subtle magic of their adopted plane gain arcane insights on the use of shadow spells. These fetchlings gain a +1 racial bonus to the DC of any illusion (shadow) spells they cast. This racial trait replaces the skilled racial trait. * Subtle Manipulator: Rather than taking on the forms of others, some fetchling are adept at destroying the memories of other creatures. Instead of gaining disguise self as a spell-like ability, such fetchlings can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/memory-lapse memory lapse] once per day as a spell-like ability. For this ability, a fetchling’s caster level is equal to his total Hit Dice. This racial trait modifies the spell-like ability racial trait. * Umbral Escort: Some fetchlings descend from talented planar travelers who dwelled in the dark places between worlds and could conduct others across the planes. A fetchling with this racial trait loses the disguise self spell-like ability, but his shadow walk and plane shift spell-like abilities need not affect himself only. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait and modifies the spell-like abilities racial trait. * Unnerving Gaze: Some fetchlings gain an upsetting gaze attack that they can activate three times per day as a standard action, affecting all creatures within a 30-foot cone that can see. All creatures that meet the fetchling’s unnerving gaze are shaken for 1 round (DC = 10 + 1/2 the fetchling’s character level + her Charisma modifier; Will negates). When the fetchling reaches 9th level, her gaze instead causes creatures to be staggered. When the fetchling reaches 13th level, her gaze instead causes creatures to be stunned. Unnerving gaze is a mind-affecting fear effect. This racial trait replaces the fetchling’s spell-like abilities. * Whispers from Shadow: Fetchlings are known for wheeling and dealing. A fetchling with this racial trait gains a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks when he tells a lie and wants to convince an opponent that what he is saying is true. This racial trait replaces the skilled racial trait. * World Walker: Fetchlings who have spent most of their lives on the Material Plane can become more acclimated to their new environments. Instead of gaining a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks, these fetchlings gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait modifies the skilled racial trait. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Add +1 to Craft (alchemy) checks to craft poison and +1/4 to the DCs of poisons the alchemist creates. * Arcanist: When the arcanist casts an illusion (shadow) spell that deals a percentage of its damage or effect against nonbelievers, increase this amount by 2% (to a maximum of 100%). * Barbarian: Add +1 to either cold or electricity resistance while raging (maximum resistance 15 for either type). * Bard: Add a +1 bonus on Disguise checks when using disguise self. * Cleric: Add 1/2 point to negative energy damage dealt by channeling energy and inflict wounds spells. * Druid: The druid’s animal companion gains resistance 1 against either cold or electricity. Each time the druid selects this reward, he increases his animal companion’s resistance to one of those energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one energy type). If the druid ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these resistances. * Fighter: Choose a slashing melee weapon. Add +1/2 to critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Gunslinger: Add 1/4 point to the gunslinger’s grit. * Hunter: The hunter’s animal companion gains DR 1/ magic. Each additional time the hunter selects this benefit, the DRincreases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/magic). If the hunter ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companiongains this DR. * Inquisitor: Add a +1 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks made to identify creatures. * Magus: Add 1/4 point to the magus’s arcane pool. * Monk: Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist and Stealth checks attempted while in dim light or darkness. * Oracle: Treat the oracle’s level as +1/3 higher for the purposes of determining which of its racial spell-like abilities it can use. * Paladin: Add +1/4 to the morale bonus the paladin grants on allies’ saving throws against fear effects. * Ranger: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception and Survival checks made on the Plane of Shadow. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth and Sleight of Hand checks made while in dim light or darkness. * Slayer: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the slayer’s studied target. * Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to either cold or electricity resistance (maximum resistance 10 for either type). * Summoner: The summoner’s eidolon gains resistance 1 against either cold or electricity. Each time the summoner selects this reward, he increases his eidolon’s resistance to one of those energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one energy type). * Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to wizard’s spellbook. The spell must be at or below the highest level he can cast and be of the illusion (shadow) subschool or have the darkness descriptor. Third party favored class options * Alchemist: Add +1/2 to either cold or electricity resistance (to a maximum increase of +10). * Barbarian: Add +1 foot to the barbarian’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the barbarian’s fast movement feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Bard: Add +1/6 to the number of people the bard can affect with the fascinate bardic performance. * Cavalier: Add 5 feet to your mount’s darkvision (to a maximum of 30 feet). If your mount does not have darkvision, the mount gains darkvision 5 feet. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its darkvisiondistance. * Cleric: Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks relating to the Plane of Shadows and creatures with the shadow subtype. * Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks relating to plants and animals native to the Plane of Shadows. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. * Gunslinger: Reduce the miss chance due to dim light or darkness by 1% when using a fire arm. The miss chance cannot be reduced by more than 10%. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor’s spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest level spell the inquisitor can cast. * Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’ arcane pool. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. * Oracle: Treat the oracle’s level as +1/3 higher for the purposes of determining which of her racial spell-like abilities she can use. * Paladin: Add +1 to the paladin’s cold resistance (to a maximum increase of 10). * Witch: The witch’s familiar gains resistance 1 against either cold or electricity. Each time the witch selects this reward, he increases his familiar’s resistance to one of those energy types by 1 (to a maximum of 10 for any one energy type). Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to fetchlings: * Dusk Stalker (Ranger; Fetchling) * Shadow Caller (Summoner; Fetchling) Feats The following feats are available to a fetchling character who meets the prerequisites. * Dark Sight * Dark Sight, Improved * Gloom Sight * Gloom Strike * Shadow Ghost * Shadow Walker